White Out
White Out is a Mountain Dew flavor. It was the second to be chosen by fans in the DEWmocracy promotion. Its tagline is "Smooth citrus DEW" in the United States, while its diet version had a planned tagline of "Smooth citrus Diet DEW with other natural flavors." 'Description' Mountain Dew White Out is a smooth citrus flavored soda in the United States, Canada and Japan and Lemon in New Zealand, and is foggy white in color, as its name suggests. During the initial DEWmocracy campaign, fans of the competing flavors referred to White Out as "Sprite Out", mocking its flavor profile as being similar to Sprite. 'History' 'DEWmocracy 2: Collective Intelligence' White Out was first tested alongside multiple other new flavors in a tour that stopped in 17 American cities in 2009. Taste testers were to give their input, and at the end of the tour, three flavor finalists were chosen. The three flavors names and flavors were chosen with the help of Dew Labs members, and the designs were submitted from artistic fans. Then, they were released to the public on April 19, 2010, as Typhoon, Distortion, and White Out, and consumers were encouraged to try all three and vote on which they preferred. Voting ended in June, and White Out was announced to be the winner, holding 44% of the votes. Permanent Release On October 4th, 2010, it was re-released to most of the stores in the United States as a permanent flavor. However, in early 2019, it's status has been changed into certain regions. Due to this change that most of the supermarkets/gas stations dropped White Out in 12-packs as well of bottles but the flavor is still only available in certain regions in bottles of some other certain regions in 12 packs. It was rumored that White Out and Pitch Black would be discontinued at the end of this year along with the Label Series. FanDEWmonium A Diet White Out was created for the FanDEWmonium promotion, but it did not place in the finals, coming in 3rd place. International Release Japanese Release On June 12, 2012, White Out was released in Japan in 500 ml bottles, joining Grape and the original flavor. New Zealand Release In July 2014, White Out was released to New Zealand as part of their regular product line, replacing Electro Shock. It was described as "DEW with a blast of Lemon flavor." DEWmocracy Canada White Out was one of four Mountain Dew flavors featured in Canada's 2013 DEWmocracy Canada contest. It landed in third, above Supernova, with Code Red ahead in second, with Voltage winning. It returned with Supernova and Code Red in DEWmand 2014, which Code Red once more landed above White Out as the winner. 'White Out Freeze' After White Out won DEWmocracy, a Slurpee version of it was made available at participating 7-Eleven convenience stores beginning in January 2011. It is still currently unknown that the Slurpee version is still available at participating 7-Eleven convenience stores nowadays. In July 2019, it was reported that the White Out Freeze came out in Circle K locations as a froster freeze for a limited time only for the DewNited promotion. As of November 2019, it is still available in Circle K locations. In October 2019, it was also reported that the White Out Freeze recently came out in Maverick locations as well. Permanent Flavor Category:Flavor Category:International Flavor Category:DEWmocracy Category:Honor the Code Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Dew XP Category:Loot for Labels Category:DewGothamCity Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Iconic Summer Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda Category:7-Eleven Products Category:White Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:Japan Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Canada Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Test Flavors Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Promotional Drink Category:Region-Specific Category:Browse Category:Mountain Dew Category:DewNited